


There are no eyes here (in this valley of dying stars)

by blueberrywizard



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armageddon happened, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, T.S. Eliot references, no beta we die like women
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Świat kończył się z hukiem, skomleniem, grzmotem, jękiem, rzężeniem, kwileniem, płaczem i krzykiem. Zgrzytanie kości o kość, chrzęst metalu o metal, wysoki pisk umierającego demona i towarzyszący mu wrzask anioła palącego się w piekielnym ogniu przyprawiały Crowley’a o mdłości. Świat pogrążony był w chaosie i wszystko płonęło.To był czterdziesty czwarty dzień wojny.





	There are no eyes here (in this valley of dying stars)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my bullshit i to drugi raz w tym tygodniu, kto by pomyślał? Tym razem po polsku, bo przyda nam się więcej różnorodności w fandomie.
> 
> Tytuł wzięty z wiersza "Wydrążeni ludzie" T.S. Eliota.

 

 

> A życie jest bardzo długie
> 
>  
> 
> Pomiędzy pożądanie
> 
> I miłosny spazm
> 
> Pomiędzy potencjalność
> 
> I egzystencję
> 
> Pomiędzy esencję
> 
> I owoc jej
> 
> Pada Cień
> 
>  
> 
> Albowiem Tuum est Regnum
> 
>  
> 
> Albowiem Tuum est
> 
> Życie jest
> 
> Albowiem Tuum est
> 
> I tak się właśnie kończy świat
> 
> I tak się właśnie kończy świat
> 
> I tak się właśnie kończy świat
> 
> Nie hukiem ale skomleniem.
> 
>  
> 
> Thomas Stearns Eliot, _Wydrążeni ludzie_

  


_Nie hukiem ale skomleniem_

_Nie hukiem ale skomleniem_

_Nie hukiem ale skomleniem_

 

Och, gdyby tylko Eliot wiedział jak bardzo się mylił. Świat kończył się z hukiem, skomleniem, grzmotem, jękiem, rzężeniem, kwileniem, płaczem i krzykiem. Zgrzytanie kości o kość, chrzęst metalu o metal, wysoki pisk umierającego demona i towarzyszący mu wrzask anioła palącego się w piekielnym ogniu przyprawiały Crowley’a o mdłości. Świat pogrążony był w chaosie i wszystko płonęło.

 

To był czterdziesty czwarty dzień wojny.

 

Czterdziesty czwarty dzień życia, którego nienawidził. Czterdziesty czwarty dzień, który wypełniony był strachem o własne życie i paniką, że wśród stosów ciał zobaczy znajomą postać lub usłyszy jego krzyk pośród innych nieludzkich dźwięków.

 

Chciałby móc powiedzieć, że rozpętałby piekło na ziemi, gdyby do tego doszło, ale spóźniłby się z tym o dobre półtora miesiąca.

 

Crowley w zasadzie nie miał pojęcia jak do tego doszło. W jednym momencie wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, wszyscy mieli się rozejść w pokoju i zająć się własnymi sprawami, a w następnym rozpętała się rzeź, o której się demonowi nawet nie śniło. W zamieszaniu, które powstało, nie zdążył chwycić dłoni Azirafala i uciec tam, gdzie wojenna pożoga by ich nigdy nie dosięgnęła. Wchłonęły ich obu strony, dla których ciągle pracowali i którym winni byli posłuszeństwo, nawet jeśli obaj wiedzieli, że prawdziwą lojalność mają jedynie wobec siebie nawzajem. Żaden z nich o tym nie wspominał, jednak obaj wiedzieli, że tylko dla tego drugiego są w stanie posunąć się do ostateczności.

 

Nie żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie w tym momencie.

 

Wojna trwała czterdziesty czwarty dzień i żadna ze stron nie była ani odrobinę bliższa zwycięstwu. Zamiast tego Piekło i Niebo zrobiły sobie z ziemi igrzysko i nie dbając o nic, po prostu zaczęli wyrzynać się nawzajem. Crowley wiedział, że nie będzie żadnego zwycięzcy. Byli zbyt bliscy, zbyt podobni do siebie w swoich metodach i pasjach, by to zauważyć. Dlatego też Crowley nigdy nie chciał wybrać strony. I wiedział, że Azirafal myślał podobnie.

 

Teraz i tak było już za późno.

 

Crowley unikał frontu jak mógł, ale w końcu front przyszedł do niego. Zastanawiał się nad tą ironią losu, która sprawiła, że znowu stał w przeraźliwym zimnie, w miejscu, które kiedyś nazywało się Verdun, a teraz nie miało nazwy, bo po co nazywać coś, co jest jednym wielkim pobojowiskiem, i nie mógł pojąć, co takiego jest w tym miejscu, że co kilkaset lat piekło wojny kumulowało się właśnie na tych kilkunastu kilometrach kwadratowych. Wątpił, żeby to było spowodowane upodobaniem Wojny do francuskich naleśników, ale mógł się mylić. Jeźdźcy również musieli mieć swoje małe słabości, prawda?

 

Ze wschodu powiało zimnym wiatrem, zupełnie jak w lutym 1916 roku i Crowley postawił kołnierz swojego ciężkiego płaszcza wojskowego, próbując chociaż odrobinę się przed nim osłonić. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że to właśnie tutaj się wszystko skończy. Nie wiedział tylko jak.

 

Jego wysokie buty zanurzały się po kostki w błocie, gdy kroczył przez pole z rękami w kieszeniach. Miał przy sobie trochę udoskonalonej na potrzeby wojny broni, ale Piekło i Niebo wydawało się być zgodne, jeśli chodzi o wybór oręża, przez co Crowley, w swojej kamizelce z kevlaru, płaszczu i nieodzownych ciemnych okularach, czuł się odrobinę nieodpowiednio ubrany (zresztą, nigdy nie przepadał za zbrojami, więc nie miał zamiaru do nich wracać i nawet koniec świata nie był w stanie go do tego zmusić).

 

\- CROWLEY.

 

_Cholera._

 

\- Tak? - mruknął, doskonale wiedząc, że siły wyższe (niższe? jak do cholery neutralnie określić szatańskiego pana i władcę zachowując przy tym jakieś resztki szacunku, a przynajmniej udawać, że się je zachowuje?) i tak go usłyszą.

 

\- CROWLEY, PRZYSZEDŁ CZAS ABYŚ I TY MÓGŁ SIĘ PRZYCZYNIĆ DO NASZEGO ZWYCIĘSTWA.

 

\- Mhm. Och, a co… co dokładnie miałbym zrobić? - _Najlepiej nic, nie byłoby mi przykro._

 

\- ON JUŻ DO CIEBIE IDZIE, A KIEDY GO POKONASZ, ZWYCIĘSTWO BĘDZIE NASZE. ZABIJ GO, A BĘDZIEMY ŚWIĘTOWAĆ JESZCZE PRZED ŚWITEM.

 

No tak, to były bardzo szczegółowe informacje. Crowley nawet nie próbował zadawać więcej pytań, bo wiedział, że i tak nie dostanie na nie odpowiedzi.

 

Czyli wszystko się skończy w Verdun. Żałował, że nie mógł skoczyć na ostatnie w życiu naleśniki. Azirafal miał rację - nigdzie nie robili ich takich, jak we Francji.

 

Śmieszne, jak ostatni raz tu był, pilnował, żeby żadna ze stron nie miała zbytniej przewagi. Liczył na to, że może wtedy odpuszczą sobie ten nonsens, jednak nie wziął pod uwagę jak żądna krwi ludzkość była. Miał déjà vu, będąc przy tym boleśnie świadomym, że tym razem nie będzie nikogo, kto by dbał o zachowanie status quo. Mógł liczyć jedynie na siebie.

 

Pytanie jednak brzmiało: _kim jest ten cały “on”?_

 

Crowley nie chciał walczyć. I nie chciał zabijać. Miał dość Apokalipsy, miał dość tego, że nie wiedział gdzie jest Azirafal, gdzie są jego roślinki, gdzie jest jakikolwiek sens egzystencji? Jedynie huk i hałas, cierpienie i śmierć, płonący ogień i błotnista poświęcona ziemia.

 

_Zacząłeś to wszystko, Crowley. Logicznym jest, że musisz też to skończyć._

 

I Boże drogi (Crowley już nie dbał o to, czyje imię przywołuje w desperacji, skoro i tak nic nie miało sensu, równie dobrze Nietzsche mógł mieć rację i Bóg nie żyje, bo inaczej dlaczego by to zaplanował, a przecież Azirafal miał tyle _wiary_ w ten wielki, niewypowiedziany plan, dlaczego _dlaczego?_ ), on się o to nie prosił. Nie chciał zajmować żadnej strony, chciał mieć swoją, by wszyscy zostawili go w spokoju. Czy naprawdę jego przewinienie było aż tak wielkie, czy Bóg tak bardzo go nienawidził, że przeznaczył mu właśnie tę rolę?

 

_Jasność tysiąca słońc, rozbłysłych na niebie, oddaje moc Jego potęgi. Teraz stałem się Śmiercią, niszczycielem światów._

 

Crowley właśnie stał się niszczycielem jednego świata i to wystarczyło.

  
I faktycznie, otworzyło się niebo i rozbłysło niczym tysiące płonących słońc. Crowley odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc wytrzymać patrzenia na światło. Zanim powidoki zniknęły, wydawało mu się, że postać która wyszła ze słupa światła jest tylko jedną z wielu plam pod jego powiekami, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że ktoś się do niego zbliża.

 

Pierwsze, co udało mu się dostrzec, to piękny, inkrustowany złotem, śnieżnobiały napierśnik. Złote pasy, zbiegające się do środka, nadawały postaci smukłości i lekkości, której nie powinien fizycznie posiadać żaden osobnik noszący zbroję. Potem zobaczył, że zbroja nie była do końca kompletna. Wyglądało to, jakby idący ku niemu anioł ubierał ją w pośpiechu - nie miał na sobie hełmu, żadnej części od opachy w dół ramion, a od pasa w dół miał na sobie solidnie wyglądające białe spodnie, które niestety nie gwarantowały żadnej ochrony temu, kto je nosił. Na sam koniec zauważył dwie rzeczy: że anioł w prawej ręce trzymał długi miecz, płonący ogniem, którego żadna istota nie mogła dotknąć i przeżyć oraz że zna tę szopę blond loków. Były dłuższe niż był do nich przyzwyczajony przez ostatnich sześć tysięcy lat, jednak miały w sobie tę samą miękkość, która sprawiała, że Crowley chciał przeczesać je dłońmi.

 

Prawdziwy anioł gniewu. Crowley słyszał kiedyś plotki o jego istnieniu, ale nikt go nigdy nie widział. Instynktownie jednak wiedział, że ma przed sobą najbliższą wersję, jaka mogła istnieć. Zdradzonego, samotnego, krwawiącego anioła, który pragnął odzyskać to, co stracił.

 

_Pokój i miłość._

 

\- Azirafal - wyszeptał ciszej niż dźwięk byłby w stanie się ponieść. Azirafal jednak go usłyszał i opuścił miecz, nie rozluźniając swojej postawy. Crowley wiedział, kiedy miał przed sobą postać gotową do ataku.

 

\- Crowley.

 

Wydawało się, jakby żaden z nich nie miał odwagi się odezwać. Crowley wykorzystał ten czas na to, by przyjrzeć się aniołowi. Wojna nikomu się nie przysłużyła, ale na nim odbiła się wyjątkowo mocno - stracił tę miękkość, którą w nim kochał, zarówno w sylwetce, jak i na twarzy. Czuł się źle, patrząc na wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe i szczękę, zupełnie jakby miał przed sobą źle wycięte puzzle; niby wszystko do siebie pasuje, ale obrazek wyszedł nie ten.

 

Crowley odchrząknął.

 

\- Zgaduję, że twoje rozkazy są takie same, jak moje.

 

Azirafal pokiwał głową. Jego oczy były zimne jak lód - nigdy tak nie wyglądały, nawet gdy wpakował ich obu w totalny _pierdolnik_ jakim były krucjaty. Zawsze miały w sobie ciepło, którego żaden inny anioł w sobie nie miał, a już tym bardziej nie dla niego.

 

\- Skończmy to - to jedyne, co Azirafal miał do powiedzenia, zanim stanął w pozycji do ataku. Crowley ściągnął okulary, żeby móc ostatni raz spojrzeć na anioła.

 

Jeśli została na tym świecie jakakolwiek miłość, to Crowley był jej pełny i nawet Apokalipsa nie będzie w stanie mu jej zabrać.

 

\- Nie będę z tobą walczył. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

 

Zamknął oczy, nie chcąc widzieć płonącego ostrza zbliżającego się do jego głowy.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gwałtowny wdech, który Crowley wziął, palił mu płuca. Jakiś głos z tyłu głowy - brzmiący bardzo jak Azirafal - mówił mu, że powinien spróbować wziąć głębsze oddechy i brać więcej przerw między nimi, ale ciało nie chciało się go słuchać. Miał wrażenie jakby unosił się ponad łóżkiem, tonął w bezmiarze bez niczego, co mogłoby go zakotwiczyć w rzeczywistości.

 

\- Crowley, kochany, to był tylko sen. Jesteś bezpieczny.

 

Crowley odwrócił głowę w stronę łagodnego głosu tak szybko, że byłby w stanie ją skręcić. Azirafal miał jedną rękę na jego klatce piersiowej, drugą we włosach, a jego spojrzenie było ciepłe i pełne miłości. Miał na sobie białą górę od piżamy, na którą Crowley nalegał, żeby zakładał, nawet jeśli miał zamiar całą noc czytać książkę, bo przecież _nie potrzebuję snu i naprawdę nie rozumiem, co jest w tym takiego przyjemnego, Crowley._

 

\- Apo… Apokalipsa? - wyrzęził między jednym oddechem, a drugim.

 

\- Uniknęliśmy jej. Nie było żadnej wojny, rozeszliśmy się w pokoju, wszystko skończyło się dobrze - Azirafal tłumaczył spokojnym i pewnym głosem. - Adam dzwoni co jakiś czas, rozmawiałeś z nim nawet w zeszłym tygodniu i nie zmienił zdania. Kocha Ziemię tak samo, jak my. Jesteśmy w Soho i jesteśmy bezpieczni.

 

\- Okay. Okay. _Okay._

 

Crowley przetarł twarz ręką. Był tak bardzo _zmęczony,_ że gdyby nie Azirafal, to spróbowałby swoich sił w pobiciu swojego rekordu w długości wziętej drzemki. Cała _wieczność_ brzmiała jak idealna długość, ale to jednocześnie byłaby _wieczność_ bez Azirafala, a to było nie do przyjęcia. W milczeniu osunął się prosto w ramiona anioła, pozwalając mu nakryć się ciepłym kocem. Gdy już leżał wygodnie, zapytał:

 

\- Co czytasz?

 

\- Och, nic takiego, naprawdę. Stwierdziłem, że muszę się zapoznać z tym, co podarował mi Adam. Gdybym tego nie zrobił, to byłoby bardzo niewdzięczne i bardzo niegrzeczne.

 

Crowley wydał z siebie potwierdzające mruknięcie.

 

\- Mógłbyś przeczytać mi coś? Na głos?

 

\- Oczywiście, kochany.

 

Głos Azirafala nie umilkł aż do świtu. Crowley nigdy nie czuł się bezpieczniej niż w tym właśnie momencie.

  


 

> Cóż zatem, pójdź ze mną
> 
> Tam, gdzie wieczór rozpięty pod kopułą ciemną
> 
> Jak chory pod eterem na stole;
> 
> W zakazane uliczki, gdzie w bezsenne noce
> 
> Zycie mamroce
> 
> W podrzędnych hotelikach i w knajpach po drodze
> 
> Z wiórami, skorupami ostryg na podłodze:
> 
> Zaułki dłużą się jak dowód żmudny
> 
> W intencji obłudnej
> 
> Dotarcia do pytania przytłaczającego…
> 
> Och, nie pytaj: „Cóż my?".
> 
> Pójdź, wizytę złóżmy.
> 
>  
> 
> Thomas Stearns Eliot, _Śpiew miłosny J. Alfreda Prufrocka_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Odrobina źródeł, bo weszło mi to w nawyk ostatnio.
> 
> 1) Wiersze T.S. Eliota znajdziecie na internecie, zwykle w tłumaczeniach Barańczaka, osobiście polecam tłumaczenia Pomorskiego  
> 2) "Jasność tysiąca słońc, rozbłysłych na niebie, oddaje moc Jego potęgi. Teraz stałem się Śmiercią, niszczycielem światów." to słowa Roberta Oppenheimera, wypowiedziane po udanej próbie detonacji bomby atomowej (Projekt Manhattan)  
> 3) Zbroje! Nie sądziłam, że jest tyle pięknych zbroi i o ile nie znalazłam idealnie takiej, na jakiej mi zależało, to ta była close enough, więc się na niej wzororwałam: https://2static.fjcdn.com/large/pictures/0f/6f/0f6fb7_5869925.jpg  
> 4) Co do anioła gniewu: odeślę was do tej (https://www.angelarium.net/af-angel-of-anger) strony. Wejdźcie, nie pożałujecie
> 
> To chyba tyle. Dzięki za przeczytanie, komentarze i kudoski będą mile widziane!


End file.
